Nadia Cullen2
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Ok here are more things that happen when Nadia is little. Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper!" I screamed running into the room. Jasper knelt down next to me.

"What?" He asked. I pointed towards the door where Emmet was coming in with a smirk on his face.

"I saw a snake." I said. Jasper smirked and looked up at Emmet.

"Really? What did it look like?" He asked. I held my arms out wide and Emmet came up behind me and grabbed my hands and pushed them until they were around four inches apart. Jasper chuckled.

"Emmet!" I cried glaring up at him. Jasper took my hands and squeezed them gently.

"Nadia, he is big. Therefore, a python would look like it was four inches long." He said. I giggled and Jasper threw me over his shoulder. He carried me into the living room where Alice was looking thru a fashion magazine. She smiled when she saw Jasper with me over his shoulder.

"I heard you saw a snake." Alice said standing up and coming over to us. I nodded and she chuckled. Jasper bent down and flipped me on my feet and I stumbled and looked back at him with a glare. He glared back. I turned and climbed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Horse is calling me." I said from the top of the stairs. Horse was a stuffed animal I got a few weeks ago. It was really big and I would pretend it was Carlisle when he went hunting. Jasper chuckled. I walked into my room and shut my door before going to my bed where horse was laying on my pillows. I talked to him for a while before I lie down and fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark in my room. And I screamed. Emmet was in my room immediately in my room with me in his arms. I shook and he kissed my head before turning to leave the room with me. Edward sat at his piano when Emmet carried me downstairs. Edward stood up and took me in his arms. Emmet went downstairs to the game room. I cuddled up to Edwards's chest as he rocked me back and forth until I wasn't shaking anymore. Ever since I was kidnapped I was terrified of staying in a dark room alone.

"You ok sweetie?" He asked. I nodded and he sat down on the piano stool. I reached my hand out and pushed one of the keys down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and he carried me into the kitchen where he sat me down on the counter.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. Bella came in at that moment and went to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. Bella looked at him with a raised brow.

"I'm making her something to eat." She answered.

"I was going to do that." Edward said.

"Ha!" Bella laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked frowning.

"Last night you and Emmet made her a dinner of burnt frozen pizza and French fries." Bella said wrinkling her nose. Edward sighed.

"It's okay Edward. I liked it." I said.

"Thank you." He said walking over to me chuckling. I smiled and he swooped me up in his arms. I giggled and he took me back to the living room.

"Edward?" I had something to ask and I might as well ask now.

"What?" He said setting me down and kneeling down in front of me.

"Can I have a dog?" I asked. Edward's eyebrow shot up. Then he grinned.

"You already have a dog." He said. I frowned in confusion and he picked me up and took me over to the window and pointed out it.

"He's right over there." He said. I looked where he was and saw Jacob coming towards the house.

"Edward!" I said giggling and slapping his arm. Edward laughed and messed my hair.

"We'll ask Carlisle." He said. I grinned widely and he set me down. I ran downstairs to where Emmet and Jasper were playing a video game and plopped down in Jaspers lap.

"I'm going to get a dog!" I cried happily.

"Well, hello to you too Nadia." Jasper said with a raised brow. I wrapped my arms around him as Edward came downstairs.

"I said we would ask. I didn't say yes." He said frowning at me. I grinned and he rolled his eyes before going back upstairs.

"I want to play." I said looking at the game on the TV. Jasper shook his head.

"This game isn't for little girls like you." He said. I pouted and he flicked my lip. I giggled and he began to tickle me. I got up screaming and ran upstairs with Jasper running after me. I hid behind Bella and he stopped. Bella glared at him and hit him in the chest with a spoon.

"You're making her hyper." She hissed.

"I like being hyper." I said from behind her. Bella turned and picked me up.

"You might like it but you're going to have to go to bed soon after you eat." She said setting me down on the counter.

"I don't want to go to bed." I said pouting. Bella pouted back at me.

"I don't care your going to go to bed." She said turning around to stir whatever was in one of the pots on the stove. Jasper leaned against the counter with me when Emmet came into the kitchen.

"Emmet I don't want to go to bed." I whined reaching for him. He thought a minute.

"To bad." He said ruffling my hair.

"Why can't I stay up?" I whined crossing my arms.

"Because you're annoying! You walk around and whine all the time and we can't take it anymore. Luckily by that time it's your bedtime!" Emmet said enthusiastically. I pouted while everyone laughed.

"You have to go to bed because if you don't then you'll be too tired to welcome Carlisle and Esme home." Edward said walking into the kitchen. I reached for him and he picked me up.

"I like you but I don't like them." I said glaring at my other siblings. They all laughed again and I buried my head in Edwards's chest.

"Okay Nadia your food is ready." Bella said setting a plate down on the table. Edward set me down at the table and I ate.

"Nadia no matter how long you take your still going to bed after you finish your plate." It was around thirty minutes that I'd been sitting at the table picking at my food. Everyone had left the kitchen by this time. I pouted again and Edward rolled his eyes.

"It won't work Nadia. After you eat, I'm taking you upstairs where Alice has already run a bath for you then I'm putting you to bed." Edward said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. I sighed and ate what was left on my plate. Then Edward picked me up and took me upstairs for my bath. After the bath Alice tucked me in and everyone came into my room to say goodnight.


	2. note

Ok I need ideas. Please give me some. I cannot think!! Please if you have any ideas send them to me. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**I was sad. My family had to go away again. I hated it when they left me. Jasper was staying with me but I still was sad. Jasper had put me to bed the night before they left the next morning.**

"**They'll back Sunday like we always are." He said smoothing his cool hand across my forehead. My lip trembled and a tear slid down my cheek.**

"**Don't cry sweetie." Jasper said pulling me into his lap. I sniffed and he rubbed my back.**

"**Edward and Emmet are going to give you a present tomorrow." Jasper said. I pulled away to look at him. **

"**What is it?" I asked. Jasper raised an eyebrow.**

"**I'm not supposed to tell you that. But you will see tomorrow when they give it to you." He said. I frowned and stuck my lip out. Jasper chuckled and kissed my forehead.**

"**No pouting. Go to sleep." He said. I sighed and he laid me back down again. He left the door open when he left so the light from the hallway spilled into my room. The next morning I woke up to something wet on my nose. I wiped it away sleepily and opened my eyes. A small fury head lay next to mine. I squealed and wrapped my arms around the puppy and I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Emmet and Edward leaning against the doorway smiling. I grinned and got off the bed with the puppy in my arms. **

"**Thank you." I said. Emmet knelt down beside me and messed my hair.**

"**No problem squirts." He said. **

"**Nadia we have to go now. You want to come downstairs and say goodbye to everyone?" Edward asked. I nodded and Emmet scooped me up in his arms with the dog still in my arms. When we got downstairs Carlisle took me from Emmet's arms and hugged me.**

"**Will you please be good for Jasper?" He asked. I nodded.**

"**Good." Esme took me from Carlisle's arms and hugged me close.**

"**I love you." Esme said and I lay my head on her shoulder and sniffed.**

"**Don't leave mommy." I whimpered. Esme chuckled.**

"**I have to sweetie. Why don't you and Jasper pick out a name for your dog while we're gone?" Esme said. I smiled and she kissed my cheek. She passed me on to Emmet who messed my already messy hair.**

"**Goodbye squirt." He said. I hissed at him and he chuckled. Then I was passed to Edward. He hugged me tightly and tickled me. I giggled and he smiled.**

"**I'll miss you sweetie." He said hugging ma again. Then I was passed to my sisters. They all told me the same thing. To be safe and behave. Then they left. Jasper held me in his arms as they drove off and I sniffed.**

"**They'll be back soon." Jasper said to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.**

"**Do you want something to eat?" He asked. I shrugged and he chuckled while walking towards the kitchen.**

"**What do you want to eat?" He asked. I shrugged again. He smiled then froze.**

"**Where is the dog?" He asked. I gasped and struggled to get down and he put me down so I could rush into the living where the puppy was laying on the ground. I ran to it and it looked up at me and wagged its tail and whined. I cuddled it as Jasper knelt down beside me.**

"**Do you have any names?" He asked as I lay down on my stomach and stroked the puppy's smooth fur.**

"**I like Walter." I said scratching behind the puppy's ears.**

"**Well there's a little problem with that name." Jasper said smiling. I frowned and looked at him confused.**

"**It's a girl Nadia." He said.**

"**Then I like Winnie." I said with a shrug. Jasper laughed.**

"**Okay sweetie you can name it whatever you want to. I'm going to go fix you something to eat okay." Jasper said standing and I nodded. Winnie licked my nose and I giggled. I touched her wet nose and she licked my finger. I stood up and walked over to towards the kitchen.**

"**Come on Winnie!" I said slapping my knees. She got up and walked over to me. I giggled watching her ears flop around. She tripped over her ears. I laughed again and picked her up to carry her into the kitchen. Jasper stood in front of the stove flipping an egg when I came in with Winnie.**

"**Jasper? I think Winnies hungry." I said. Jasper smiled.**

"**Okay. Alice got some puppy food for her yesterday." He said putting the egg on a plate before walking over to the pantry. He came out with a can in his hands.**

"**I want to do it." I said walking to his side and standing on tiptoes to look on the counter where the can opener was sitting.**

"**Put Winnie down so you can do it." He said. I did and she immediately flopped down on the floor with a grunt. I giggled and Jasper picked me up so I was sitting on the counter. Jasper put the can in place and I pushed the button to start it. I smelt something burning and I looked over to the stove where a pan was smoking.**

"**Jasper." I said poking his stomach. He turned and sighed.**

"**Hold the can so it doesn't fall." He said and I did. He moved over to the stove and picked up a burned piece of bread. I giggled and he shook his head. The can was opened so I pulled it away. But the lid was stuck to the magnet so I tried to pull it off. I felt a sharp pain and screamed pulling my bleeding finger away. I heard a gasp and looked to see Jasper staring at me with a strange expression. He growled and I gasped in shock. I'd never seen him like this. It scared me. He looked like Alexander had in that video. Jasper snapped back and placed his hand over his mouth. Then he ran out the door. I curled up on the counter and cried.**

**JASPER POV: (I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do this good so hang with me please! Lol) **

**I had to run. Her blood was to strong. I wanted it so bad. For once I didn't see her as my little sister. I saw her as food. And I wanted it so bad. I didn't know where I was running. But I could still her crying. I stopped and looked behind me. I could barely see the house. The sound of her crying tore at me and I took a stepped toward the house then stopped myself. If I went back I'd kill her. But she needed me. I punched a tree in frustration. It broke and fell. I winced and hoped Nadia hadn't heard it. I should have taken the can before moving to the stove. Then I wouldn't be in this crap. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Alice's number.**

"**Alice what do I do? If I go back I'll hurt her." I groaned into the phone without saying hello.**

"**No you won't. I swear you will be okay." Alice said. I groaned and sank to the ground.**

"**She needs you Jasper. She's hurt and wants you." Alice said softly. I looked up towards the house and listened to the sound of my little sister's cries. I scared her.**

"**Alice I scared her. If I go back then she will scream and run from me." I said. If I could cry I would have right then.**

"**She won't be. Just go back in there. You can do it." Alice said before hanging up. I sat on the ground for several minutes. I got up and walked at human pace towards the house. I stopped when I heard footsteps and smelt a deer close by. Maybe it would help me not to want her. So I hunted quickly before running back to the house. Nadia was curled up on the counter shaking in fear. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Her body stiffened before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stroked her back. This was my sister. I could never hurt her. I could still smell her blood. It was still strong but I didn't crave it like I had before. **

**NADIA POV**

**I felt arms surround me and I went stiff. I was scared. But I knew he could never hurt me. So I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tight to his chest.**

"**I'm sorry Nadia." He said in hurt voice. I sniffed and he hugged me tighter. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. He smiled gently and stroked my hair. He wiped a tear away from my cheek. Then I heard a howl and looked down at Winnie.**

"**I think Winnie's still hungry Jasper." I said. Jasper chuckled and grabbed the can with me still his arms. He reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out a plate before dumping some of the dog food into it. He set it down on the ground and Winnie wagged her tail and began eating.**

"**I'm hungry too Jasper." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek before pulling a bowl out of the cabinets and walking over to the refrigerator to get the milk and orange juice. He fixed my cereal and poured me a glass of juice before sitting down at the table with me still in his arms. After I ate he took me upstairs to get dressed. He carried Winnie with us. He set me down on the bed and I pulled Winnie close to my chest while Jasper set out some clothes for me.**

"**Will you braid my hair?" I asked. He smiled.**

"**I can't braid your hair." Jasper said.**

"**Why not?" I asked.**

"**I'm a man. Men don't brain hair." He said chuckling. I stuck my lip out.**

"**Please?" I asked. He sighed and took me into the bathroom to braid my hair. **

"**How do you know how to braid hair if you just said men don't brain hair?" I asked after Jasper had tied a ribbon around the end of my braid.**

"**Alice braids your hair a lot. I just watched." He said with a chuckle. I looked in the mirror at my braided hair and smiled before kissing Jasper's cheek.**

"**Thank you." I said. Jasper chuckled and swung me around before setting me down. I looked at Winnie who was asleep on the floor and pointed to her.**

"**Winnie needs a ribbon in her hair." I said. Jasper sighed and pulled out a pink ribbon before kneeling down on the ground to tie it around her neck. She grunted and I knelt down to pet her. When he finished she shook her head and I giggled again. Jasper picked me and Winnie up and carried us downstairs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today was the day we were moving. It made me really sad. I liked this house. The garden in the back yard was really good for playing hide-and-seek with my brother's. I was sitting on my empty bed stroking Winnie's smooth fur. I heard the door open and I looked over to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. I reached for him and he smiled while walking over to me. He picked me up and sat down on the bed where I'd been sitting. **

"**It's time to go now Nadia." He said softly. I slid off his lap and stood at the end of the bed.**

"**Come on Winnie." I said patting the bed and Winnie crawled over to me. Carlisle chuckled and picked me up with Winnie in my arms. He carried me out to the garage where everyone was waiting.**

"**Nadia you're going to ride with Emmet and Rosalie. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Emmet took me in his arms and carried me over to his jeep then handed me a blanket and a pillow.**

"**It's going to be a while until we get there so why don't you take a nap." Rosalie said. I nodded and curled up into the pillow and Emmet wrapped the blanket around me. He kissed my forehead and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut he was in the driver's seat and Rosalie was in the passenger's seat. I giggled and Emmet smiled back at me. I lay down and closed my eyes. Winnie buried her head in my side and huffed. I smiled and fell asleep quickly. A few hours later I woke up and it was raining. I whimpered and Rosalie climbed into the backseat with me and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**It's just a little rainstorm sweetie." She said smoothing out my knotted hair.**

"**Rosie?" I asked with a sniff. **

"**What?" I looked up front at the back of Emmet's head and whispered in Rosalie's ear. Emmet looked back around at me with a frown.**

"**Already?" He asked. Rosalie laughed.**

"**It's been five hours since we left Emmet. I'll call Carlisle so we can pull over." She said reaching up into the front seat for her phone. I listened to Rosalie talking to Carlisle and Emmet pulled off the road in front of a restaurant and the door opened and Alice was standing there. She held out her hands and Rosalie handed me over.**

"**I can walk." I grumbled. Alice only giggled and carried me inside.**

"**Can I ride with Jasper and you for a while?" I asked Alice when we were walking back. **

"**Sure." She said. Alice walked over to the jeep and told Emmet and Rosalie.**

"**We're not interesting or something?" Emmet asked acting hurt.**

"**I'm sorry but no." I said teasing. Rosalie laughed and Emmet chuckled.**

"**Go on." He said. I blew him a kiss and he smiled and rolled his eyes. Alice got my blanket, pillow, and handed me Winnie and we made our way to her car. Alice opened the door and threw the things in and stood behind her.**

"**What's she doing here?" Jasper asked from the front seat in mock disgust. I stuck my tongue out at him and he growled playfully. Alice and I goggled and he winked.**

"**Alice?" I asked.**

"**Hmm?" She asked as she spread out the blanket against the cold leather and the pillow.**

"**What is it?" She asked. **

"**I'm hungry." I said. She sighed then looked behind her at a gas station.**

"**Go ahead in the car and I'll get you something." She sighed. I climbed in and lay down on the warm blanket.**

"**Why is it so cold?" I whined. Jasper chuckled and turned the heat on high.**

"**Is that better?" He asked. I nodded.**

"**How much longer till we get there?" I asked yawning.**

"**Around five more hours." He said, I frowned and stroked Winnie's fur. Alice shut my door and got in the front seat.**

"**This is the last time your lunch will be a candy bar and Pepsi." She said opening the canned drink while Jasper ripped open the candy bar and handed it to me. Alice put a straw in the drink and handed it back to me.**

"**Please don't spill it." She said when I reached for it. I only smiled evilly at her and Jasper chuckled again.**

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**I looked out the window at the huge house. It looked like everyone could have their own floor. Jasper got out of the car and was at my door as soon as his door shut. He picked me up and Alice put Winnie down on the ground. She sniffed around before lying down. **

"**She's lazy." I said to Jasper. He smiled and tickled me.**

"**Lazy just like you." He said. I giggled and Alice hit the back of his head. He winced and looked at her hurt.**

"**You're getting her hyper." She said. I giggled and Jasper looked at me and growled. We went into the house and Winnie followed. Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Alice had come up here a few weeks ago to bye furniture and set everything up. Jasper carried me up to my new room. It looked much like my old room. I liked that a lot. **

"**I and Alice's room are above yours." Jasper said. I looked at him with a pout.**

"**I want you by me." I whined. Jasper chuckled and poked my jutted lip.**

"**But Esme and Carlisle's room is next to yours." He said. I brightened at that and struggled against his arms so I could run to the door next to mine. I smiled happily when I saw Carlisle and Esme's bed and dressers and things. Carlisle walked around the corner and I ran to him throwing my arms around his legs and smiling up at him. He knelt down in front of me with a smile.**

"**I love you!" I cried hugging him around the neck. Carlisle hugged me back and stood up to swing me around.**

"**I love you too sweetie." He said. Renesmee walked around the corner grumbling and I ran to her to wrap my arms around her legs.**

"**I love you Nessie!" I cried. She pushed me away with a growl.**

"**Whatever pip squeak." She hissed stomping up the stairs and a few minutes later I heard a door slam shut. Edward walked up the stairs with a frown shaking his head. I was standing there looking up the stairs shocked with tears in my eyes. Edward saw me and his face softened as he walked over to me and picked me up.**

"**It's okay Nadia. Nessie is mad at me and Bella not you." He said stroking my hair as I sniffled against his chest. I looked up at him with teary eyes.**

"**She's mad because Jacob couldn't come with us yet." He said. I felt anger boiling inside me and I glared up the stairs.**

"**I didn't do nothing Nessie!" I screamed up the stairs. Edward buried his head in my shoulder shaking with laughter and I could hear the rest of my family laughing wherever they were. Emmet came up the stairs holding Winnie as he chuckled. I reached for her and he handed her over to me. I cuddled with her as Edward carried me downstairs. We found Alice hugging Jasper and he was kissing her. I gasped and they broke apart to look at me.**

"**That's gross!" I cried. Jasper grinned and stuck out his tongue while Alice giggled.**

"**Soon you'll be doing that." She said smugly.**

"**No she won't!!" Edward and Jasper cried in panic. I giggled as Edward's grip around me tightened. Emmet was suddenly grabbing me out of Edwards's arms.**

"**If any guy even thinks about kissing her I will kill him and make it look like an accident!" Emmet hissed glaring at Alice and holding me in a death grip. I giggled and kissed his cheek.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't I play with you guys?" I pouted watching Emmett stuffing baseballs into a bag.

"Because you're too young and we don't want to hurt you." Emmett sighed heavily looking at me.

"You always say that! I'm too young for everything!" I cried. He rolled his eyes and dropped the bag so he could come over to me standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Why don't you just watch?" He asked. I shook my head and stomped my foot.

"Don't give me that Nadia. You know you could get hurt. You're just upset because you're not getting your way." Emmett said kneeling down to look at me sternly.

"You guys always play other things with me and you're rough." I muttered.

"Stop trying to get your way Nadia." Jasper walked past me into the garage.

"Jasper please!" I cried. He shook his head without even looking back at me. Edward came in and turned to him.

"Ed-"

"No." He said in a hard voice.

"You're all against me!" I screamed before turning away to stomp back into the house. One my way up to my room I ran into Carlisle.

"Daddy." I whimpered wrapping my arms around his legs. He bent down to pick me up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked already feeling my forehead for a fever.

"Jasper, Emmett and Edward don't like me anymore." I whimpered.

"What?" He said looking at me with a frown.

"They won't let me play baseball with them!" I whined. He tried to hold back a smile.

"Sweetie they still love you. They just don't want you to get hurt. Your mother and I don't want you getting hurt either." He said kissing my forehead again.

"Please daddy?" I asked, knowing he was my last chance.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"But I want too." I whined sticking my lip out.

"Sometimes you don't get everything you want Nadia." He sighed setting me down on my feet.

"Come on Nadia." He said holding his hand. I grumbled but took his hand as he led me into my room. I sat on my bed with my arms crossed watching Carlisle go thru my drawers and then the closet. He came back over to me carrying a sweater, a heavy jacket and three pairs of socks.

"What are those for?" I asked frowning.

"It's going to rain and it will be cold when we go out." He said.

"But I won't be able to breathe." I whined folding my arms and pouting.

"Just raise your arms Nadia." Carlisle said with a sigh and I obeyed him.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked after buttoning up my jacket. I shook my head.

"Now what?" He asked folding his arms.

"I have to pee." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I bundled you up?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"You didn't ask." I said shrugging. He chuckled and picked me up.

"Now are you ready?" He asked when I climbed carefully down the stairs. I nodded.

"Daddy pl-"

"No Nadia. Don't ask again." Carlisle said looking at me sternly. Emmett walked over to me and swung me up in his arms.

"Come Nadia don't be sad." He said.

"I wouldn't sad if you would let me-"

"Nadia." Carlisle looked at me with a raised brow.

"Fine." I sighed. Carlisle chuckled and walked out the door with everyone else following. Emmett brought up the rear with me on his back.

"You ready Nadia?" He asked. I nodded and buried my head in his shoulder. I felt the breeze as he ran and I lifted my head. I could see the trees speeding past us I shivered and buried my head in his shoulder again. Finally he stopped next to everyone else and Esme took me from Emmett so he could go play the game. Jasper was laying a blanket on the ground.

"Thank you Jasper." Esme said sitting down on it and wrapping another blanket around me. I sat pouting for a while watching my siblings playing while I sat in rain doing nothing. I saw them all huddle and then I saw Jasper and Edward launch themselves at Emmett.

"Oh dear. Nadia stay here." Esme sighed getting up and running towards the group. I crossed my arms and huffed. I looked around me at the wet trees and got up. Beside the clearing we were at there was a creek. I smiled happily and walked towards it. I know I was stupid. But I really liked the way the water sounded. So I got closer and knelt down. I stuck my finger down in the water and gasped in surprise when I felt something moving. Like every curious four year old, I stuck my hand back in and lifted the thing out of the water. It was a turtle. A second later I found out it was a snapping turtle. I screamed in pain and shot back up to my feet dropping the turtle. But the forest wasn't done yet. I lost my footing and tumbled into the water headfirst and tried to catch myself with my hand. This, of course, snapped. I screamed louder and it wasn't long before my family was there and Carlisle was lifting me out of the water and holding me close. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were in a panic. They tried to get closer to me to see if I was okay. I cried into Carlisle's chest. I was getting pretty sick of getting of hurt all the time. Lets just say a few hours later I was put to bed after been given painkillers.

"Daddy I don't want to stay in bed." I cried.

"If I let you up in a few minutes you're going to want to get back in bed anyway. Those pills I gave you are going to make you tired." He said pulling my blanket over me.

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?" I asked folding my arms.

"Then you can get up and go." He said kissing my forehead. I huffed and he chuckled.

"You should have listened to Esme and stayed where you were supposed to." Emmett said coming into my room with more blankets.

"What's that for?" I asked frowning.

"Esme wants you to stay warm." He said unfolding one of the blankets and laying it on top of me. I sighed and crossed my arms. Emmett chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"If you don't like bed rest you need to stop getting in trouble." He said. I growled and swiped at his hand. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Now stay in bed Nadia." Carlisle said kissing the top of my head and pulling the blankets up to my chin.


	6. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


End file.
